Would you have cried if it ended like this?
by Rock-Mock
Summary: This was for an English assignment. We had to amend a chapter or write a new one. I changed the ending. Rated M for violence


This was for my English assignment and I wrote it really quickly. It is quite weird I must say.

Amended chapter

The two boys stood awkwardly together, it was very different with them both on the same side of the fence.  
"Let's not waste anytime" Bruno said as he started to walk away from the fence, "come on" he called back to Shmuel.  
Shmuel started after Bruno. Bruno was looking around and analysing everyone there, but he realized something. He had no idea what Shmuels' father looked like.  
Bruno stopped and Shmuel looked at him with a confused face.  
"What's wrong Bruno?"  
"How am I supposed to help you find your papa if I don't know what he actually looks like?"  
Shmuel shrugged his shoulders.  
Bruno looked around. There were so many people in the striped pyjamas, a lot more than what he thought when he looked out his window, there was also so many soldiers holding their guns.  
"Maybe I should head home, it's getting late. Mother and Father will be wondering where I am" Bruno said, looking scarred.  
"But Bruno you promised you would help me find papa." Shmuel said, tears were filling his eyes.  
Bruno felt guilty, he did promise Shmuel that, and he didn't want to break his promise, he still felt guilty about what happened that day in the kitchen.  
"Okay I'll stay and help you find your papa, but let's hurry."  
Shmuels' face lit up and he smiled at Bruno then took off running, Bruno followed him.  
They raced around looking in the huts.  
Nothing, they couldn't find Shmuels' papa anywhere.  
It was then that the alarms sounded. Bruno stopped in the middle of the path. The ringing was so loud. Bruno clutched his ears and fell on his knees. He looked up at Shmuel, he was wincing at the sound but it didn't affect him like it did Bruno.  
Shmuel was backing away from the path, he had a terrified look in his eyes.  
The alarm was still ringing, Bruno looked at the other boys and men in the striped pyjamas. They were all backing away from the soldiers. He looked at Shmuel again and he was waving his hands at him, beckoning Bruno to go to him.  
The alarms stopped and all Bruno could hear was people shouting, Bruno couldn't make out what anyone was saying. It was all just noise that was ringing in his ears.  
All of a sudden 2 hands grabbed Brunos' arms and picked him up off the ground and he put his face centimetres away from Brunos'. It was a soldier. He started screaming at Bruno, spit was flying from his mouth onto Brunos' face.  
He then threw Bruno to the side of the path. Bruno cried out as he landed on the rocks. They were digging into Brunos skin.  
Shmuel was above Bruno but he didn't do anything, he just stood there. Bruno was confused why wasn't his friend helping him, he didn't even ask if he was okay. He turned away from Shmuel and saw a giant truck zooming into the gate. Soldiers were getting everyone off the pathway so the truck could get past.  
Bruno couldn't see what was in the truck but he assumed that it was important because of all the fuss everyone was making. Bruno got himself up off the ground and wiped away all the dirt off of him, he turned to Shmuel, "What's in that truck?" he asked.  
Shmuel looked at him and with no expression on his face he just said, "it's more of us."  
"What do you mean more of us?" Bruno asked him.  
"More Jews."  
"Oh well okay then. Shall we continue looking for your papa?"  
Shmuel smiled at Bruno, and he nodded.  
Then they were off again running around looking for Shmuels papa. Bruno felt like they had been running for hours, with no luck of finding Shmuels papa. He had barely any energy left. He Bruno heard shouting. He stopped and tapped Shmuel, "do you hear that?"  
Shmuel nodded.  
"Is that the soldiers?" Bruno asked.  
Shmuel shook his head; they began walking towards the shouting. It was coming from one of the huts that they stayed in. They walked in the door and saw a man in the striped Pyjamas standing taller than anyone there and he was shouting angrily.  
There was so many people around him, all listening intently to what he was saying. A few of them cheered at times. Then they all cheered, and threw their hands in the air. Then it was like a stampede had started because they all rushed out of the hut in one big mob. Quickly Shmuel and Bruno ran out of the hut, and Bruno knew trouble was coming. From the looks on the men's faces, the determination in their eyes, how they were all running for the nearest soldiers, Bruno knew he should have gone home.  
The big group of men reached the soldiers and that's when the gunfire began. The group of men were trying to fight the soldiers, Bruno couldn't understand why.  
The soldiers were fighting back, they were shooting the men. Bruno had never seen anything like this before. He had heard about this sort of thing but never in his life did he ever think he would be so close to it. Shmuel stood beside him mouth gapping open. He didn't know what to do either. Bruno though that he might run away but Bruno saw some men trying to run away and they all got shot. Bruno saw where the bullet hit them in the back, he saw them fall. Blood pooled around the victim. Everything was happening so fast.  
The men in the striped pyjamas seemed to be winning although so many of them lay dead on the floor there was still so many more coming out of the huts. There just wasn't enough soldiers to control them. Bruno wanted this madness to end; Bruno wanted to be back home in his bed.  
bruno didn't know what to do.  
There was so much blood in front of Bruno, so many screams. He shut his eyes, and just stood there. It felt like Bruno was standing there forever, but soon enough someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes, it was Shmuel.  
"It's okay Bruno, look it's stopping."  
Bruno looked toward where everything began. There wasn't as many people fighting anymore, most of the people were on the ground all piled up. The fighting had stopped, the men that were in the striped pyjamas were all shouting and they were happy. They started chasing the soldiers that were left. The men in the striped pyjamas had the soldier's weapons. The soldiers were all running towards the gate, they were trying to get away. Bruno understood why, the men in the stripped pyjamas looked crazy! They were all mad.  
Then in the distance Bruno saw a man, he was walking furiously. As he got closer Bruno saw that it was his father.  
Did his father know that Bruno was here? He wondered.  
The soldiers that had gotten out of the gate ran to him and he screamed at them. Bruno had never heard his father yell like that before.  
"Shmuel, what do we do?"  
Shmuel looked away from Bruno and said nothing.  
All of a sudden an even bigger group of men in striped pyjamas came running from behind some huts.  
Where were these guys all coming from?  
The men were screaming and running, shooting their guns at the remaining soldiers. Brunos father returned fire with a gun of his own as he walked into the gate with a small group of men. It wasn't enough to control the large group of Jews. They ran at Bruno's father and knocked him down.  
"NO!" Bruno screamed and started running toward the fight. Shmuel knocked him to the ground.  
Bruno cried out for his father, tears were running down his face.  
"No Bruno, if you go there you will get hurt."  
"I don't care! That's my father that THEY are hurting!" He screamed at Shmuel.  
But Shmuel didn't let up, he held on to Bruno with all his might. He didn't want to lose his friend.  
The remaining soldiers were all on the ground and not moving. Wide eyes they laid there, blood running from various places on their bodies. The group of men in striped pyjamas picked up Brunos father and cheered. Bruno thought the worst, but then he saw his father blink and Bruno had some sort of hope.  
A strange man ran up to Shmuel and Bruno and called out, "it's okay boys! We did it! We had taken down the soldiers and we have their leader!" When he reached Bruno and Shmuel he helped them up and rushed them to where they were taking Brunos father.  
They took Brunos father into a hut and put him down on the floor. When Bruno got in the room he tried to run and get to his father but he couldn't get past all the people in the room. The strange man from before saw Brunos struggle and picked him up and lifted him to the top bed nearby, as he did this he said, "You're not going to want to miss this boys," and with a big grin on his face he lifted Shmuel up as well.  
Bruno looked down at his father, he was badly hurt and in dire need of medical attention.  
A man next to him spoke, "You're going to pay for what you have done."  
Father spat at the man, "You won't get away with this. You all will die tonight!"  
The man grinned and punched Brunos father in the face.  
"Oh yeah, bring it on"  
All the men around were pulling out knives and they all started cutting at Brunos father, he was screaming in pain. Blood was running from all places on his body. Deeper and deeper they cut in him.  
Everyone was cheering so they couldn't hear Brunos screams, he was trying to jump down but Shmuel held him back. "They will hurt you too"  
Bruno said nothing to him, he just looked away and cried and cried. One final cheer and Bruno knew the worst. People started exiting the hut. When Bruno looked down at his father, he really wished he hadn't parts of him were everywhere. His flesh was opened up and you could see his bloody entrails that were in his body and some had been ripped out and thrown across the room. His eyes were wide, well one of them was the other Bruno couldn't locate, it wasn't in his father's head anymore.  
"I'm sorry," Shmuel said.  
"Why?" Bruno wailed at him.  
"I don't know"  
Bruno curled up in a ball and cried. Shmuel stayed by his side. Finally Bruno fell asleep. He fell into a nightmare where he heard his father's screams again, and from then all that was all Bruno would hear when he fell asleep.


End file.
